goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Kurst the Worst Visits Kendra In the Hospital, Calls Her the N-word, Gives Her a Nosebleed and Gets Grounded
At the town, Kurst the Worst had a naughty plan. Kurst: Oh boy! Since Kendra has been sent to the hospital after Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens pepper sprayed her. I am going to visit Kendra in the hospital, call her the n-word and give her a nosebleed. Hahahaha! Giving the pepper sprayed victim a nosebleed is a game! It's called Giving the Pepper Sprayed Victim a Nosebleed! Hahahahaha! Kurst went off to the hospital, and then she entered the hospital, and she walked over to the reception. Reception: Hello! What would I do for you? Kurst: I would like to see Kendra in the hospital. Reception: Okay, she's on the last floor! Off you go, then! Kurst: Thanks! Kurst walked off and she went through the hallway. Then she reached the elevator. Kurst: I can take the elevator! Kurst pressed the button to open the elevator doors, and she went inside the elevator. Then the doors closed. Kurst pressed the button to go to the last floor. Kurst rode the elevator up to the last floor and she reached it. The doors opened and Kurst left the elevator. The doors closed and Kurst followed the hallway on the way to the ward where Kendra was. Then she entered the ward, and then she found Kendra. Kendra was wearing blindfolds. Kendra: Hey, Kurst! Are you going to visit me and are you going to bring me something I want? Kurst: No! But hey, Kendra - the stupid butthole! You're such a n*****! Kendra was offended. Kendra: Hey! Don't say the n-word to me! You're rude! Kurst: Shut the f*** up, you stupid n*****! Kendra: Kurst, stop this right now! You're so rude! Kurst: Why don't you just leave me the f*** alone, you stupid n*****! Kendra: Kurst, if you insult me one more time, I shall call the nurse to take you out! Kurst: Why don't you get the f*** out of here, you idiotic n*****! Kendra got very angry. Kendra: That's it! I've had enough of you, you naughty girl! I'm going to call the nurse right now! Kurst: No! I'm going to give you a nosebleed! Kendra was horrified. Kendra: Nonononononononononononononononononononononono! Please don't give me a nosebleed! I want it better because Lawson, Gelman, Mundy and Skeens pepper sprayed me! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kurst: Too bad! I'm going to give you a nosebleed in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0! Kurst walked over to Kendra and gave er a nosebleed! POW! Kendra's nose was bleeding. Kurst: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Your nose is bleeding now! Kendra: Ow! My nose! It hurt! Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Kurst gave a nosebleed! Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Please help me! Do something to that girl! Help me! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Just then, the nurse came, much to Kurst's shock. Nurse: Kendra, is that girl's name is Kurst? Kendra: Yes. That's Kurst the Worst, one of the bad girls from Third Street School, and she called me the n-word and gave me a nosebleed. And now, my nose is bleeding! This is terrible! I want it better! The nurse was dismayed. Nurse: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Kurst a good talking to! Then the nurse glared to Kurst. Nurse: Kurst, how dare you call Kendra the n-word and give her a nosebleed?! You know that is unacceptable! Now Kendra's upset and she needs a cure for her nose, because of you! Now look, Kendra's nose is bleeding! That's it, get out of the hospital and go home right now while I call your parents! Chucko went home in disgrace. (We see Kurst's dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Kurst's dad: (Scary voice) Kirsten, Kirsten, Kirsten, Kirsten, Kirsten, get over here right now! Back home, Kurst's parents were furious with Kurst. Kurst's dad: Kirsten, how dare you call Kendra the n-word and give her a nosebleed in the hospital?! You know it's disrespectful! Kurst's mum: You called that a good hospital visit? No! It's a bad hospital visit! Poor Kendra needs a cure for her nose, because of you! Kurst's dad: That's it you are grounded, grounded, grounded for three days with no TV, no computer, no video games, no nothing! Kurst's mum: Go to your room now! Kurst went to her room, crying. Kurst: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Kimberly as Kurst the Worst Kendra as Kendra Kate as Receptionist and Nurse Diesel as Mr Kurst (Kurst's dad) Susan as Mrs Kurst (Kurst's mum) Scary voice as Kurst's dad's angry voice Category:All Kurst the Worst deserves Category:Grounded Stuff